Hydrocarbon fluids such as oil and natural gas are obtained from a subterranean geologic formation, referred to as a reservoir, by drilling a well that penetrates the hydrocarbon-bearing formation. Controlled steering or directional drilling techniques are used in the oil, water, and gas industries to reach resources that are not located directly below a wellhead. A variety of steerable systems have been employed to provide control over the direction of drilling when preparing a wellbore or a series of wellbores having doglegs or other types of deviated wellbore sections.